


Dress

by TheSecretFandom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Prom, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: "Our secret moments, in a crowded room,they got no idea about me and you.""All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation,My hands are shaking from holding back from you.""I don't want you like a best friend,Only bought this dress so you could take it off.""There's an indentation in the shape of you,You made your mark on me, a golden tattoo."





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from @rablingdame  
> "Songfic with Dress by Taylor Swift...?"
> 
> I have now listened to the song about a thousand times and think that this is reflective of both the song and Bughead's relationship. Enjoy!

Dresses… constant, never-ending dresses. Betty disappeared into a rack full of dresses, some big and puffy, others thin and silky. Jughead pushed dresses aside with two fingers, afraid that if he got too close he too would be sucked into the abyss of tulle and gossamer. What was he doing here again?

"Juggie?" Betty called, her blonde ponytail poking out above a rack Cinderella-esque dresses.

Oh yeah, that's why he was here.

"Betty, how much longer is this going to take?" Jughead hated being here, in this store full of colors and soft fabrics and general sparkly things. He wouldn't even be here except that Betty asked, and what she asked he always gave to her. He had to wonder why Veronica wasn't here, or maybe even Kevin. Betty had never asked Jughead to go shopping with her before, and it felt strange to start now, so many years into their friendship. Of course, they were best friends, but he was never the friend she wanted fashion advice from.

"Jughead, if you would just pick out a few dresses you like, like I asked you to, I could try them on and this would go a hell of a lot faster for you."

"Why am I even here?" Jughead groaned, voicing his inner thoughts.

Betty finally appeared in front of him, holding a mighty three very different and very pink dresses in her arms. She fixed him with a look that was somewhere between a scowl and an eye roll. "If you didn't want to come dress shopping with me, you shouldn't have asked me to Prom."

Oh right, that.

It had been such an informal thing when he'd asked her to Prom. He knew she didn't have a date, and it was already late March, just four short weeks before Prom. Betty, as head of student council, was in charge of arranging the theme for Prom (Roaring 20s) and recruiting the members of the Junior class to put together the set pieces and decorated Riverdale High's gymnasium. She had been going on and on about how frustrating it was to get it all put together.

"You know, it would probably feel more worth it if I had a date to the damn thing."

And Jughead had wanted to ask her, for a long time now if he was being honest. Even since their Junior year, he'd wanted to ask her to Prom, but Reggie Mantle had beaten him to it. This year, Reggie was hot and heavy with Josie so that left Betty with no fall back.

The problem was, Jughead hadn't known how to ask. There was something inherently romantic about asking a girl to Prom, especially when said girl was one he'd had a crush on since he realized that girls didn't, in fact, have cooties. Then there was the issue of her being his best friend of ten years. How was he supposed to ask his crush to Prom when, in her eyes, it would have been the equivalent of going with Kevin.

Jughead asked her anyway, despite his doubts, and with the knowledge that she'd be telling her family, Veronica, Archie, Kevin… that they were going as friends.

"About that…I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I mean, I didn't go last year and it's supposed to be part of that high school experience, right?"

Betty had smiled at him then, her hand reaching across the booth at Pop's to rest on his arm. "You don't have to make up some extravagant explanation, Jug. Of course I'll go with you. In fact, I've been waiting for you to ask."

Jughead didn't know what to make of that comment then, and now, a week later, he still wasn't sure exactly what she meant.

"Betty…" He sighed, dragging himself back to the present. "If I'd known you were going to drag me along to this, maybe I wouldn't have asked in the first place."

"Don't be silly, Jug."

"I'm not being silly. Did you make Reggie do this last year?"

Betty scrunched her face up at the comment. "No… but Reggie and I weren't best friends. We were classmates and prom dates and that was it. I felt nothing hanging around with him, and I know that with you, Prom might actually be fun this year."

Jughead couldn't muster up the strength to argue with her. He felt a pang in his chest that Betty thought he was more fun than Reggie. She'd be the only person who would say that. And so Jughead bowed to her wishes, as he always does, and found three more dresses for her to try on. Mercifully, he found some that were not pink, not sparkly, and not made up of some itchy fabric that would be rubbing against his arm as they walked together through the Grand March.

Betty looked fantastic in every dress she wore. It was a talent that Jughead wasn't sure how she acquired. With gaudy ruffles cascading down to her ankles, he still thought she looked amazing. Rhinestones beaded from her hips to the neckline, she was gorgeous. As he sat on one of the many cushioned benches outside the changing room he noted that he could see just under the doorway as her feet slipped into the final dress.

He could almost visualize the long legs that were attached to those tiny feet, leading up to her perfectly shaped butt, which he had to force himself not to stare at every time she wore a short skirt or tight pants to school. He didn't even want to think about the curve of her waist as his mind went wild imagining her body behind the door that separated them. He really shouldn't be thinking about this now, in public, and he forced the thoughts away. Friends, he thought, they were just friends. Friends… friends.

"Jug?" Betty emerged from the changing room and he filed away those thoughts for tonight, when he could hide his shame at the dirty thoughts he felt for his best friend under the cover of darkness and a thick blanket after his father had gone to bed.

"Yeah?" Jughead's leg was shaking, bouncing furiously on the floor.

"What do you think?" Betty twirled for him, the burgundy fabric catching the air and settling happily around her ankles. It was one of the dresses Jughead had picked out, but he didn't feel biased at all when he thought that it was the perfect dress for her. It hugged all of the right curves, not that there were any wrong curves on her, and the bosom, a deep V-cut, cupped her breasts perfectly making for more cleavage than she had ever dared to show. Jughead filed away that visual for tonight as well.

"I love it, Betts. My favorite one." He wasn't just saying this to end the horror that was this dress shop, but because it was true.

"Mine too!" Betty beamed, admiring her figure in the floor length mirror. "I don't know, I never visualized myself in such a revealing dress, I mean look!"

Jughead shouldn't have looked, but he did. Betty turned to show off her backside, the dress dipping into a low U-shape that almost reached her ass. The front of the dress left Jughead feeling even worse, and he crossed his legs to try to keep his cool. There was something about Betty in this last year that made everything she did feel so sexual. He was sure she didn't mean it, that his massive crush had forced him to see things that weren't really there. However, as she stuck her leg through the slit in her dress that was cut almost to the point to where he could see her hip jut out, he couldn't help but think she was doing this on purpose.

"I mean, I don't think it's really that revealing." It was a lie, but he was trying to avoid thinking about the expanse of skin that teased him. "It's really perfect, Betty."

"You really think so?"

Jughead didn't expect to find himself truly euphoric while sitting in a shopping mall, but the smile on Betty's face left his heart aflutter. He'd seen her truly happy on a few occasions; the day she was called out of school when Polly went into labor, when Jughead agreed to work on the school newspaper with her, when she won a scholarship to an investigative writing program for two weeks over Christmas break. These were just the moments Jughead was lucky enough to witness, but none were so rewarding as this one.

"I really think so."

"Okay! It's decided then!" Betty twirled once more before retreating to the dressing room.

When Betty had changed and paid a whopping $300 for her dress, courtesy of a blank check from her mother, she shuffled Jughead to the nearby tux rental store. It was a much faster experience, with Betty having her dress along to match colors. Jughead stood by the wayside as Betty talked with the associate.

Betty followed to the dressing room, where Jughead was forced to remove his Sherpa-lined jean jacket. He had to try on plain black suit jackets, even though Betty had already stipulated that she wanted him to wear a dark grey tux. Betty was, admittedly, a little jealous of the pretty brunette girl who swept her fingers just under Jughead's T-shirt as she measured his waist.

When Jughead lifted his arms to have his wingspan measured, his shirt lifted to reveal the skin just above his belt. Betty forced herself to look away from the few dark hairs trailing down, her stomach twisting in a familiar knot that she had been feeling around Jughead more and more often lately. She bit her lip, forcing away the less than pure thoughts.

"Okay, we're all finished up." The sales associate swept out of the room, leaving Betty and Jughead standing alone. Jughead raised an eyebrow at her, and Betty realized she was staring. She quickly slipped out of the room and followed the associate to the register. Betty pulled her debit card from her purse, hoping Jughead wouldn't notice that she was paying for the rental.

"Betty, what are you doing?" Jughead appeared just behind her, having thrown his jacket on again.

"Nothing, will you take my dress to the truck?"

"No…" He realized what was happening here. "Betty, you are not paying for this. You just bought a three hundred dollar dress!"

"Actually," Betty pointed out, "My mom just bought a three hundred dollar dress. Now, I am going to pay a hundred dollars for your tux and you aren't going to argue."

"I can pay for my own tux, Betts." Jughead argued.

"It's too late, Jug. I already handed over my card."

Jughead sighed, but let it drop for the moment. He would have to return here in a few weeks to pick up the tuxedo, and in that time he planned to pay Betty back for her large purchase. He wasn't one to let things go.

When they were back in the truck, Jughead brought it up again.

"I'm not a charity case, Betty." He scowled at the road as it passed beneath them. It was a harsh reminder that his financial situation was less than ideal, and embarrassing that Betty would take money out of her own pocket for something so frivolous.

"I know you aren't, Jug." Betty's scowl rivaled his own. "I didn't do that because I feel bad for you. I did it because generally Prom gets really expensive, especially when traditionally the guy buys a tux, tickets, dinner, flowers, all of that. I wanted to pull my weight to make this Prom perfect for us."

"You should have asked first. It was really embarrassing to not get to pay for my own tux."

"I'm sorry, Juggie. I didn't know it would bother you so much. You know, I was planning to buy the flowers, but I'll let you get those instead. And you can buy dinner and, well I get free tickets to Prom so…"

"It's fine. I won't hold it against you." Jughead finally pulled the truck to park on the street in front of the Cooper's house. Before he could get out to open the door for Betty she was already out and pulling her dress from where it sat between them in the small cab. "Hey, what kind of flowers do you want?"

"Dealer's choice."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty was only slightly exhausted when Prom day finally arrived. She'd been up late at school making sure the DJ was all set up, the spotlights hit all of the stopping points on the Grand March setup, and the dance floor was free from debris.

Now she was in her bedroom, standing naked in front of her floor length mirror. Jughead was set to arrive sometime in the next ten minutes, and Betty only had to put her dress on. Her hair was pulled up in a loose halo on top of her head, her lips a perfect shade of burgundy that matched her dress exactly.

Betty cupped her breasts in her hands, silently wishing they were just bit bigger. She slipped on a black, lacy thong and finally stepped into her dress.

"Betty!" Her mother's voice carried up the stairwell. "Jughead is here!"

"I'll be right there!" Betty smoothed the dress down, excited to see Jughead's face when he saw it again. His smile when she'd first tried it on had made her heart beat faster, and she hoped it had the same effect the second time around. Betty slipped on her golden heels before finally leaving her room and stepping carefully down the stairs.

Jughead waited patiently just inside the front door as he waited for Betty to appear. He felt thoroughly out of place in a full suit jacket and tie. In his hand he held a box of flowers that he'd picked up just that morning.

Before long, Betty appeared at the top of the stairs, and Jughead's heart dropped to his gut. When their eyes met, Betty's face lit up. Her eyes crinkled up as her smile grew, and Jughead thought she had never looked so beautiful. He realized he was staring when Betty finally reached the bottom of the steps and nudged his arm.

"Hey there, handsome." Betty reached out to adjust his tie, which was just a bit crooked. He was maybe a little nervous.

"Hi." Jughead smiled sheepishly. He thrust out the box of flowers, taking the attention away from himself. "I hope these are good."

Betty took the box from him, their fingers grazing as they passed the object. Betty opened the box, and if Jughead thought her smile couldn't get any bigger he would have been wrong.

"Jughead, these are beautiful!"

He had chosen white roses wrapped with a black ribbon and tied with a gold bow. When he'd ordered the flowers he wasn't entirely sure that the difference was between a corsage and a bouquet, so he'd gotten the bouquet.

Alice appeared suddenly, wielding a large digital camera. "Okay, kids. Line up in front of the fireplace."

Betty sighed as her mother hovered. She showed Betty just how to pin his boutonniere and snapped about a thousand photos of just that one moment. Then her mother was shuffling them through a series of poses. Side by side, then switch sides.

"Honey, you know it goes. Your left side is your best side."

Betty was used to these comments, so she followed her mother's instructions and went to stand on Jughead's opposite side. They were forced to do the stereotypical Prom-style photo where Jughead slipped his arms around hers from where he stood behind her. He purposefully left space between their bodies, her bare skin much too tantalizing to ignore.

"Mom, we're going to be late for dinner. We had to reserve a booth at Pop's for tonight, because it's going to be so busy with everyone going there."

"Honey, you know I love Pop's, but isn't it a bit informal for a Prom dinner?"

"Jughead loves Pop's!" Betty was already leading Jughead toward the door. "Plus, Archie and Veronica are meeting us there. It's kind of our place, you know?"

Alice simply waved a hand at them and rolled her eyes. Betty didn't stick around to hear whatever quip her mother would come up with, instead following Jughead as he led her to the car. Parked on the street in front of her house was a car she'd never seen before, an old fashioned, black Pontiac.

"Where on earth did that come from?" Betty side-eyed Jughead, where he stood gazing happily at the car.

"My dad knows a guy." He shrugged.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Are you going to open the door for me?" Betty smirked at him, her heels clicking on the cement as she stepped to the car.

"Are you saying that you, a strong, independent, modern woman, are in incapable of opening your own door?"

"I'm not incapable." Betty challenged. "I just expect you to be a gentleman and make sure my dress doesn't get dirty or caught on anything."

Jughead followed Betty to the passenger side of the car, and smoothly pulled the door open. He held a hand out, which Betty gratefully took as she ducked into the car. He shut the door softly, admiring Betty's smile as she buckled her seatbelt. It was going to be a good night.

They would dance, drink punch, and end the night just where it began, in a booth at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe for an early breakfast. Jughead couldn't help but think about where his fantasies took him. In these fantasies, which he'd begun concocting when Betty had agreed to go to Prom with him, Betty pulled him in during a slow dance and kissed him. He would whisk her away to the janitor's closet and have his way with her. It got a bit dirty from there, and Jughead had to force himself out of this dangerous headspace.

He realized Betty had knocked on the window. He glanced down as she mouthed 'Let's go!' and pointed to the driver's seat. Jughead climbed into his seat, starting the engine as he glanced at Betty.

"Ready to go?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The gymnasium was dark when they finally arrived at the school, lit only by the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and the three spotlights on the runway. Family members and younger students filed into the bleachers to watch the parade of students in their formal wear before the dance would truly begin.

They were lined up alphabetically, by order of the girl's last name. It was curious when Kevin tried to explain that yes, he had a date, and no it was not a girl. They settled on ordering him by his last name, just before Midge and Moose. Betty, being student body president, was set to go last. This made it a long wait as Jughead shuffled from foot to foot.

Jughead's heart was in his throat when they finally reached the start of the runway, under a cardboard arch made to appear as if it were made of stone. Betty noticed the look of consternation on his face and gave his arm a light squeeze.

"Jug. Smile." Betty grinned at him, showing him just exactly what to do.

He followed her lead, and plastered a smile on his face as they followed the spotlight through elaborately decorated room. By the end of the runway, his cheeks were aching, though Betty seemed unfazed. In fact, her smile didn't fade even as she directed the boys to clear the dance floor.

The party didn't truly begin until a blast of music sounded through the speakers and the young DJ announced the beginning of the dance.

Betty spun onto the dance floor, the slit in her dress creeping dangerously up her leg. She was swallowed up by the crowd, while Jughead stood on the sidelines. He watched her arms raise into the air as she moved to the rhythm of the music.

As Betty moved, she kept her gaze on Jughead. And his eyes never left her body. She wanted so badly for Jughead to join her on the dance floor, but she'd never so much as seen him tap his foot or drum his fingers on the steering wheel. She would have to tempt him… somehow.

Betty shimmied through the crowd until her full body was visible to him. And as she moved, Jughead's eyes explored her body. Betty could feel his heated gaze, a blush creeping up her neck. Her hips gyrated as she moved closer and closer to Jughead.

She slipped her arms around his waist and pulled his body against hers.

"Dance with me, Jug?" She took his hips, helping him to dance along with her. Their bodies moved in tandem.

"Oh…okay." He sputtered. As usual, he couldn't deny her. Betty led him into the crowd. Her hands linked with his. She had to lead him to keep him dancing, because if she let go he would refuse to move. After a few upbeat songs, finally a slow song crooned through the speakers.

Betty pulled Jughead in, leading his hands to her back. His hands flattened against the bare skin, begging to wander down beneath the silky fabric. Betty pressed her chest against his as they swayed slowly together. Jughead's hands were shaking, just slightly, trying to hold back from everything he wanted to do to her. His head flooded with the fantasies that he'd memorized, and this time he couldn't stop himself.

He bit his lip, imagining her grinding against his crotch, not minding his growing erection pressing against her ass. In the thick of the crowd, no one would notice his fingers sliding up her bare leg under the slit of her dress. She would lean back and kiss him as his hand wandered to the wetness pooling between her legs.

"Juggie?"

And she would moan softly when he pressed a finger past her folds, thrusting slowly into her.

"Juggie…"

"Mm?" He refocused his gaze. Betty still had her arms around his neck, and the song that was playing faded into something new. He backed quickly away, attempting to hide the hardness growing between his legs.

"Want to get some punch?"

Jughead nodded. He took a deep breath to calm his beating heart as they wandered to the table filled with appetizers and a strangely colored punch. Jughead handed a cup to Betty and took another for himself.

The bitter tang of alcohol assaulted Betty's tongue when she took her first sip. She grimaced, but chugged the rest of the drink.

"Someone spiked the punch." Jughead noted.

"No shit, Sherlock." Betty rolled her eyes and poured herself another cupful. 

"And you're going to keep drinking it."

"Lighten up, Jug. Maybe it'll help you dance." She threw a wink at him as she sipped the beverage, chasing it with the cheese and crackers that that had been set out to keep the young students from going hungry.

Jughead finished his drink and poured another, following Betty's lead. She was right. He might need it to get through the night without trying something wildly inappropriate with his best friend.

As it turned out, the alcohol really loosened Betty up. She felt like shouting from the rooftops at Jughead, to tell him how she wanted him to peel her dress away from her skin and kiss her from head to toe. Her logical mind knew she couldn't do that, and somehow she managed to keep herself from speaking the dirty thoughts running through her mind.

She watched Jughead shed his jacket, throwing it on the bleachers where Betty had discarded her bouquet. He undid a few buttons on his white button-up and loosened his tie. The dirty thoughts flooded her mind, like her body was working against her… just aching for Jughead sweep her up in his arms and take her somewhere, anywhere, and fuck her. She wanted it so bad she was throbbing, her body felt slightly numb.

Shockingly, Jughead found his way onto the dance floor, all on his own. He shimmied down dramatically as he dropped it low, low, low, low. Betty marveled at how nice his ass looked in those slacks. She followed her instincts, dancing over to where Jughead and Archie danced together, waving their butts in the air. Betty reached out slowly and squeezed his ass, making Jughead jump.

"Betty!" Jughead spun quickly to face her, their faces mere inches apart. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Wow, the alcohol had really done a number on her. Jughead marveled that she didn't even realize that what she had done had only spurred his dirty thoughts.

"You realize you just squeezed my ass right?"

"I told you, you look really handsome." Jughead grabbed her wrist, his gaze hard. "What, Jug? I was just teasing you!"

He almost lost it when she winked at him. He pushed her out into the hall, away from the crowded room full of sweat and heat and… expectations. Betty stumbled a little over her heels and pulled them from her feet. Jughead slid his arms under hers as the alcohol made her just a bit tipsy.

Betty kept walking until she fell against the wall between trophy case and the doors to the parking lot outside. Jughead's arms moved to either side of her, his hands pressed flat against the cool concrete wall.

"Teasing…" Jughead smirked, the alcohol emboldening him as well. "What would make you decide to tease me?"

Betty cocked her head to the side as Jughead spoke. Her hands moved to his waist, shaking a bit before they found a comfortable resting place. The anticipation was killing her, waiting so impatiently as Jughead's breath mingled with her own.

"Unless, you want something from me?"

His lips were so close to hers now. His blue eyes penetrating into her very soul. Betty nodded slightly. Yes, she did want something from him.

"What do you want?"

Betty bit her lip. He knew exactly what she wanted in this moment, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. Betty had more courage than him. Her hands moved suddenly to his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Her tongue pressed past his lips, and at the same time he moved into her. Their hips slotted together just as perfectly as their lips did.

"Betty, I-" Jughead breathed, trying desperately to speak to her. To say all the things he's been feeling.

"Shh…" Betty pressed her lips hungrily against his.

"What has gotten into you?"

Betty sighed, desperate for his touch. What would it take to shut this boy up? She hastily grabbed his hand and led him far from the gymnasium, where the party still roared. She led him down winding hallways until they found a closet left unlocked. Betty locked the door behind them.

"You." She said simply.

"What?"

"You've gotten into me." Betty yanked his shirt out from where he'd tucked it into his slacks. Her hands found their way under his shirt. "Or at least… I hope you get into me soon."

Jughead choked on his own breath. "What?"

"I want you, Jug." Her hands reached to unbutton the remaining buttons on his shirt. "And not like a best friend… like more."

"That's the alcohol talking." Jughead argued, even though he so badly wanted it to be true.

"Alcohol doesn't talk, people do."

Betty pulled him by his tie, crashing their lips together once more. She pushed his shirt off, letting it land on the floor behind him. He couldn't be bothered to argue further, and allowed Betty to pull open the button at his waist. Her hand moved to the bulge over his briefs and pressed against him.

"Fuck me…" He groaned. His hips bucked at her touch.

"That's the idea." Betty pressed her chest up against his bare one, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She tugged the zip of her dress down her side and led Jughead's hand to her waist.

"Your dress," He breathed. "Won't it get dirty?"

"Baby, I only bought this dress so you could take it off."

Jughead needed no more of an invitation. He slid his hand up her side until he found the strap that held the fabric against her body. As he slipped the straps off her shoulders the dress fell in a heap around her ankles.

"My God…" Jughead grazed up her sides, groping her breasts.

"How long have you wanted this, Juggie?" Betty pulled his hips flush against hers and grinded against him.

He thought back to his fantasies from earlier in the night… this was so much better than he could have ever imagined. "I've wanted this for…"

"Forever?" Betty slid her hands under his briefs, sliding her soft hands over his dick. "Me too. I've wanted you to fuck me since… since I learned what fucking was."

Jughead finally got a good look at her body, all smooth curves and soft skin. She was wearing only a lacy black thong, leaving little to the imagination. Before he could touch her any further, Betty pushed his underwear down, her body kneeling to the floor as she did.

"What are you- oh…" Jughead's head went fuzzy when Betty's lips closed over the head of his dick. She was still jerking him off while at the same time she sucked his dick. Jughead's hands were in her hair, careful not to ruin the delicately styled curls. "I want to… touch you."

Betty raised her eyes to look at him under dark lashes. She pulled away from him, her lips sliding away.

"What are you waiting for?" She smirked. "Touch me."

Jughead's hands moved to her shoulders. "Up." He directed, pulling her so she was standing in front of him.

Betty was still, save for the light shivers running across her body as Jughead's hands slipped under the thin fabric circling her hips. His fingers pressed against her clit, moving further until he pressed into her. Betty let out a throaty moan when Jughead curled a second finger into her.

Her head arched back, leaving her neck exposed to Jughead's whims. His lips grazed her neck, but eventually stopped at her breast and he nipped at the tender skin.

"I want to… can I?" Jughead whispered against her skin.

Betty nodded eagerly. "Yes, Juggie."

He grinned as Betty pulled his lips to her and kissed him deeply. Jughead finally pushed her thong down, and she kicked the tiny piece of fabric off at her ankles. His hands pressed against her ass and he lifted her up, pushing her body against the wall. Betty's legs circled his waist, waiting for Jughead to finally take her.

Betty curled her head into Jughead's shoulder as he finally entered her, thrusting in all at once. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and Jughead thrust up into her. It was everything she'd ever wanted and more. Jughead was hitting all the right spots, over and over again. His hands rubbed against her ass, his previous fantasies regarding that particular appendage finally reaching fruition.

There was something missing, though. Betty was almost taller than him at this angle, and his lips were oh so close to her chest. She moved to pull at his hair, leading his mouth to kiss the skin above her breasts. He sucked a mark just above the nipple, where it would still be hidden by her dress when they were finished.

"Oh, fuck." Betty let her head fall back against the wall. "Damn, Jug."

Betty's fingernails dug into Jughead's back, but he didn't mind. He'd let her do anything to him in this moment, as long as he could touch her body. It was better than he had ever dreamed, fucking her. Certainly, he'd imagined sneaking into the janitor's closet while their classmates danced the night away, but never in his dreams had he imagined it being this good. Betty was letting out filthy moans, growing louder with each thrust.

The small room they found themselves in was growing warm, both bodies becoming slick with a light sheen of sweat. Betty couldn't be bothered to care about the heat, she would simply take Jughead outside to 'get some air' later. And Jughead was too lost to the world, the only things he saw were Betty's blue-green eyes staring wistfully into his own and the only thing he could feel was Betty clenching around his dick.

"Betty are you-? I'm gonna…" It took everything in him to hold back on his orgasm.

"It's okay, Jug." Betty's toes curled as her own orgasm approached. "I'm on the pill, so we're good. We are so good."

Jughead pushed Betty harder against the wall, lips rough against her own. He breathed her in, his mouth all but swallowing her whole. His thumbs rubbed her thighs as he fucked her faster. Betty hit her orgasm, a high pitched squeal erupted from between her burgundy lips. Her teeth dug into his shoulder, forcing him over the edge and he shot his load into his best friend.

Betty sighed, falling into Jughead's arms when he pulled out of her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that." Betty sighed.

"So, it wasn't just the alcohol?" Jughead smirked, capturing Betty's lips once again.

"Juggie, I didn't even drink that much. Just enough to make me less nervous about this." Betty gathered her underwear, sliding it on as Jughead did the same.

"What did you have to be nervous about?" Jughead buttoned up his shirt. "You had to know how I felt about you."

"I thought maybe, but I couldn't be sure. The alcohol really just helped speed things along. I was always afraid that maybe you wouldn't want me."

"Trust me, Betts," He lifted her chin, leaving another soft kiss on her lips. "When it comes to me, you never have to worry about me not wanting you."

Betty pulled her dress on as Jughead watched closely. She winked at him, slipping the straps over her shoulders. "That's good to know."

Jughead slipped his hands into his pockets when he was finally fully dressed. His fingers closed around a cool piece of metal, something he'd forgotten that he placed there until just now. He pulled the small golden chain from his pocket. Betty seemed to notice his strange behavior.

"What's that?" She grabbed at his hand, prying his fingers open to see the delicate chain with a small, heart-shaped pendant.

Jughead seemed embarrassed. It was cute, really, when Jughead was embarrassed over something that was so sweet.

"I, uh… I didn't know when to give it to you. Now seems as good a time as any. It's a down payment… for the tux."

"Oh, Jug. I love it! It's worth so much more to me than some stupid tux." Betty swept her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to Jughead. He slid the necklace around her neck, fastening it into place. She spun around, pulling his lips to hers for one last kiss. "We should probably get back."

"They won't miss us for another ten minutes." Jughead slipped his hands around her waist. His lips grazed Betty's, his wildest dreams come true.

"You're probably right."


End file.
